We will drown into this love we may decide
by searching
Summary: Jede Nacht trete ich den selben, gefährlichen Weg an.
1. Prolog Schwermut

We will drown into this love... we may decide...

# PROLOG #

Ich stehe auf dem Felsen und blicke gen Himmel. Das Blutorange am Horizont verwandelt sich zunehmend in purpurnes Rot. Mit einem letzten Blick streife ich die tiefgrauen Wolken, welche vereinzelt vom Himmelszelt herab hängen. Ich schließe die Augen und widme meine ganze Wahrnehmung dem Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen, die sich vor Jahrhunderten in gewaltige Höhen gekämpft haben.

Das letzten Monate liegen vor uns, Schwermut überfällt zunehmend meine Seele. Bald sollte es vorbei sein.

Das - fast - unbeschwerte Leben war vorüber. Genau wie die Zeit für unerfüllbare Träume. Ich setze mich in gang, zurück zum Schloss. Die Wolken am Horizont scheinen sich zu verdunkeln, es wird Regen geben.

Jede Nacht trete ich den selben, gefährlichen Weg an.

Jede Stunde in der Dunkelheit spinnt sich das schicksalsvolle Geflecht weiter.

Es ist wie eine Droge, der man nicht entkommen kann.

Hinüber zum hohen Turm, in die Arme der befreienden Gestalt, die mir dennoch so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet.

Tagsüber, wenn mich die Erinnerung überkommt, meine Gedanken unkontrolliert in die tiefen der Nacht abschweifen - ihre zarte Haut, die Wärme, ihr durchdringender Blick - dringt die lähmende Sehnsucht in meinen Körper. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überkommt mich und ich muss die Augen schließen. Werde zurück in die Nacht gerissen und sehne mich nach der nächsten.... ein Teufelskreis.

Das ist meine Geschichte...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also..... noch erwähnenswertes...

Hab gerade erst ¼ des fünften Buches. Falls etwas nicht dem von mir noch ungelesenen Teil entsprechen sollte entschuldige ich mich dafür

Hauptperson neben Hermine Granger:

Perks, Sally-Anne Auftritt: Bei der Auswahl vom sprechenden Hut im ersten Buch, danach tritt sie nicht mehr auf, hab sie der Story wegen einfach mal nach Slytherin verfrachtet (die anderen Mädels waren so grässlich beschrieben das ich mich dazu gezwungen fühlte, denn bei ihr hatte ich freie Hand)

Natürlich gehören alle Figuren der Autorin usw. usf.

R&R pleaz!


	2. Kapitel 1 Von Menschen und weniger

# Kapitel 1 #

- Von Menschen und weniger -

1.1

‚_Seht her! Ich bin es die engstirnig schaut... hinein in die Nacht der menschlichen Dummheit! Wie soll so ein großer Haufen Unverstand, geballt im Kerker hier, nur ansatzweise erahnen lassen eine Gefahr für „das Gute"zu werden? Schämen muss man sich für Brüder und Schwestern die nicht weiter denken können als bis zur nächsten Ecke...._'

Jäh unterbrach ein großes Gepolter die Stille des Raumes. Ich blickte mich um und durch die Tür trat Draco Malfoy, einziger und verzogener Sohn des Lucius Malfoy. Bemitleidenswert wie er immer wieder versuchte Harry Potter einen Seitenhieb zu versetzten.

„Hey Perks! Was treibst du da?"

Ich würde jedenfalls nicht so gnädig mit ihm sein wie Potter...

„Nichts das dich interessieren könnte Malfoy. Ich glaube du solltest zu deinem eigenen Interesse schnellst möglich deinen Schlaufraum aufsuchen..."

„Und wieso glaubst du sollte ich das tun?"verdutz sah er mich an.

„Nun ja, in genau 2 ½ Minuten wird Snape hier eintreffen und nachsehen ob auch die neugierigsten unter uns ihre Betten aufgesucht haben..."während ich weiter redete erhob ich mich, packte meinen Notizblock unter den Arm und ging in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle...

„Glaub ich dir nicht... und wenn schon. Uns Slytherins krümmt er doch sowieso nie ein Haar."

... Wie geistig verkümmert muss man sein um die Wandlungen in Hogwarts nicht zu bemerken.

Ich ließ ihn zurück, schaute auf die Uhr und an meiner Zimmertür angekommen hörte ich im Gemeinschaftssaal ein leises zischendes Gezeter.Wenn man schon des Nachts umher schleicht sollte man vorher schon gründlich die nächtlichen Aktivitäten im Schloss studieren. Ich grinste.

Ja studieren, was blieb einem anderes am Tag außer ein paar Witzen mit guten Freunden aus den gleichen Reihen.Mich hier zu Slytherin zu zählen ist für mich nichts worauf ich stolz bin, genau so wenig verleugne ich es. Es ist mir schlichtweg egal gewesen. Slytherin... Gryffindor... Ravenclaw... Huffelpuff. Was bedeutete das schon.

Ich wusste selbst das ich nicht das netteste Mädchen unter der Sonne war.Wäre ich nicht zufällig in eine sogenannte „reinblütige" Familie geboren worden hätte es mich eben wo anders hin verschlagen. Leute die ich mochte und die mich mochten hätte ich überall gefunden.

Damals wusste ich noch nichts...

Auch dieser Tag war wieder vorbei, ich begab mich zu Bett, schloss die Augen und hoffe am nächsten Tag wieder zu erwachen.

1.2

Die Bibliothek war gefüllt, ein paar Tische weiter grübelten Potter und sein Gefolge über Zaubertrankbüchern und eine Woge Vergnüglichkeit überkam mich als ich Malfoy und Gefolge eintreten sah, auf das kleine Grüppchen zusteuernd.

Es war immer wieder ein Spaß zu sehen wie er sich abmühte Harry ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.Nach einem kleinen unbedeutenden Wortwechsel stolzierte er allerdings weiter.Na ja, vielleicht bei nächster Gelegenheit wieder.So konzentrierte ich mich wieder auf meine Bücher.

Nach einer Weile hob ich instinktiv den Kopf, mir war als würde ich beobachtet werden.So blickte ich auf einmal, unerwartet und zum ersten mal in die Augen von Hermine Granger.Sie sah mich ausdruckslos an, als wäre sie gerade mit ihren Gedanken wo anders und starre nur zufällig in meine Richtung durch mich hindurch. Ein komisches Gefühl so durchleuchtet zu werden.Sie blinzelte und senkte ihren Blick wieder nachdem sie registrierte das ich zurückstarrte.Da fielen mir meine Gedankenstücke wieder ein, die ich versäumt hatte am Vorabend fort zu führen. Ich zog meinen Notizblock aus der Tasche und schrieb weiter.

‚_...Und „Schlammblüter"wie sie so frivol genannt wurden, die hundert mal mehr Geisteskraft und Mut beweisen, werden als unnütz und wertlos abgestempelt. __Menschen sind Idioten, Tiere. Magische Menschen, reinblütige, sind weniger als das._'

1.3

Als ich noch klein war, habe ich mir mein eigenes Universum geschaffen.Alle darin waren glücklich und zufrieden. Aber so ist die Realität nun einmal nicht.Irgendwann habe ich aufgehört zu Träumen und sah wie die Menschen wirklich waren.Ob Zauberer oder Muggel. Die Vergangenheit untermauert die Zukunft. So zeigt sich schon anfangs der Geschichte das sie niemals in Frieden leben können.Große Theaterstücke wie Shakespeares „Romeo & Julia"sind so irreal und fantastisch das die Menschen in ihren Bann gezogen werden, dass sie nicht merken, das sie selber Mutter und Vater der beiden Liebenden wiederspiegeln.

Ja, so sah ich die Welt. Hoffnungslos. Verloren in einem ewigen Kreis der Verdammnis, wartend auf den Höhepunkt an dem die Spannungsleitungen überlastet sind und die Welt wie wir sie kennen Implodiert.

Was nicht heißt, das ich das Leben nie genossen habe und nur in melancholischer Stimmung schwebte, so das jeder mir aus dem Weg ging. Im Gegenteil. Ich war so unausstehlich Normal das ich mich in meinen silberigen Momenten dafür manchmal vor mir selber ekelte. Nun ja, das war einfach.... ich.

1.4

Das Abendessen war gerade vorbei und ich unterhielt mich angeregt mit ein paar Leuten als Dombeldore eine Ankündigung für angebracht hielt.Nichts wirklich interessantes. Er hatte anscheinend nur mal wieder Lust auf ein fest und zu Halloween sollte wieder getanzt werden. Noch zwei Wochen bis dahin. Erleichternd war zu hören das keine Pflicht bestand zu zweit zu erscheinen.

Auf dem Weg zur Ausgangstür der großen Halle neigte ich gerade meinen Kopf zur linken um mit Parkinson über ein Projekt in Zaubertränke zu reden als ich unvermittelt von rechts angerempelt wurde. Überrascht drehte ich mich um und sah Hermine Granger die mich ratlos ansah. Ich konnte förmlich in ihren Augen lesen was sie dachte: Entschuldigen oder Zicken?

Um es ihr leichter zu machen und uns allen eine Szene zu ersparen, da die anderen, in reger Konversation, nichts mit bekommen hatten nickte ich ihr mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln zu und ging weiter meinen Weg.Ich habe nie eingesehen warum ich mich mit Schülern der anderen Häusern verbal oder auch körperlich Prügeln sollte. Ich zählte so was immer zu Handlungen die unter meinem Niveau lagen, außer ich wurde provoziert. Allerdings ist das noch nie vor gekommen.

Nach einer kleinen, weiteren Diskussion im Gemeinschaftsraum verabschiedete ich mich und ging zu Bett.Jeden Abend genoss ich die Stille in diesem Raum, der die meiste Zeit im Jahr mein Zuhause darstellte.Kurz bevor ich einschlief, das weiß ich noch wie heute, ging mir unerklärlicher Weise ein Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf...

... sie hat... zurückgelächelt.

* * *

Also..... noch erwähnenswertes...

Hab gerade erst ¼ des fünften Buches. Falls etwas nicht dem von mir noch ungelesenen Teil entsprechen sollte entschuldige ich mich dafür.

Hauptperson neben Hermine Granger:

Perks, Sally-Anne Auftritt: Bei der Auswahl vom sprechenden Hut im ersten Buch, danach tritt sie nicht mehr auf, hab sie der Story wegen einfach mal nach Slytherin verfrachtet (die anderen Mädels waren so grässlich beschrieben das ich mich dazu gezwungen fühlte, denn bei ihr hatte ich freie Hand)

Natürlich gehören alle Figuren der Autorin usw. usf.

R&R pleaz!


	3. Kapitel 2 Von Begegnungen und kleinen M...

# Kapitel 2 #

- Von Begegnungen und kleinen Missgeschicken -

2.1

Diesen Augenblick werde ich nie vergessen.... Ich meine, sie war in Gryffindor, ich in Slytherin. Alle von uns waren ihre Todfeinde und bei Malfoy und seiner inhaltslosen Gang war sie auch nie zimperlich mit den Worten. Kann man mir verübeln etwas geschockt gewesen zu sein?

Meine Fassung hatte ich jedoch nach einem kurzen Schlaf des Nachts wieder erlangt. Gemächlich zog ich mich an, meine Zimmergenossen waren schon unten beim Frühstück und ich sollte mich auch langsam etwas Sputen. Also lief ich einen Schritt schneller die sich ewig windenden Korridore entlang. Meine Fußschritte hallten zunehmest auf den kargen Marmorplatten wieder, wurden dennoch blindlings übertönt. Meine Neugierde packte mich und ich bog in Richtung des Schepperns ab.

Vor mir stand ein kleines verschrumpeltes Geschöpf mit riesigen Augen. Entsetzt blickte es mit angelegten, riesigen, Ohren zu mir hoch.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Miss" Fing er – glaubte ich zumindest an der quiekenden Stimme erkennen zu können – an zu schluchzen. „Toadie wollte das nicht. Toadie ist ein verdammter Idiot, hat Tablett fallen lassen." Auf dem Boden lag ein leckeres Frühstück mit allem was das Herz begehrt... nun ja, da hat die Erdanziehungskraft ja ihre Arbeit getan.

„ Passt schon. Wo wolltest du damit denn hin kleiner Mann?"irgendwie war er putzig. Alle Hauselfen waren irgendwie putzig.

„ Zu Pr... Pr... Professör Schnap.."quiekte er leise und voll Scham.

„Du meinst sicher Professor Snape"Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen.

Der kleine Hauself griff sich an den Kopf und schüttelte sich ganz heftig. „Ich.. finde den Weg... nicht.... mehr..."sodann war mit einem mal der Damm gebrochen und dicke Tränen kullerten aus seinen Augen.

„Weißt du noch wie du zurück zur Küche kommst?"

Daraufhin steigerte sich sein schluchzen in ein tiefes Wehklagen.

„Okay.... keine Panik! Wenn du jetzt aufhörst zu weinen... dann bring ich dich hin. Okay? Okay?" Langsam wurde ich nervös. Jeden Moment könnte Filch um die Ecke biegen und beim Anblick dieser Situation ohne weitere Fragen den kleinen killen und mich bei Snape anschwärzen, der mich wiederum Fragen würde ob ich noch alle Tassen im Schrank hätte mich mit einem kleinen dreckigen stinkenden Hauselfen zu unterhalten und ob ich nichts besseres zu tun hätte, zudem würde er noch schlechter gelaunt sein als sonst wo er doch kein Frühstück hatte und... plötzlich hörte Toadie auf.

„Wirklich... Miss?"

„Ja natürlich, und jetzt komm. Und lass die Unordnung hier verschwinden."

Mit einem Fingerschnippen war alles wieder sauber.

Wir hasteten durch die Gänge. Ich wusste das der kleine Schwierigkeiten hatte mit zu halten aber irgendwie hat er es wirklich geschafft. Nebenbei versuchte ich ihn ein bisschen mit Konversation zu beruhigen.

„Wie lange arbeitest du denn schon hier?"

„Erst seit einer Woche Miss. Toadie hat gehört das hier alle Hauselfen gut behandelt werden und hat um eine stelle gebeten. Der großzügigste aller großzügigen hat mir dann eine Stelle gegeben."

„Redest du von Dumbeldore?"

„Ja Miss. Sir Dumbledore war so großzügig zu mir."Ich blickte ihn an und sah seine Augen vor Begeisterung wässrig strahlend zu mir aufschauen

„Na komm, wir sind gleich da"

An der geheimen Tür – ja nicht nur die paar Gryffindors kennen die geheimgänge dieses Schlosses – zur Küche versuchte ich mich schnell von dem kleinen zu verabschieden, vielleicht bekam ich ja noch etwas beim Frühstück zwischen die Zähne...

„Vielen, vielen Dank Miss! Sie waren so großzügig wie Dumbeldore zum kleinen, unbedeutenden Toadie!"er strahlte.

„Passt schon. Und jetzt geh. Ich muss jetzt auch weg."So drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn dort stehen, mit dem Arm heftig in meine Richtung wedelnd und glücklich...

Na ja, das Frühstück könnte ich wohl jetzt vergessen, mein Magen knurrte nur zur Bestätigung.

2.2

Ich hoffte inständig das der kleine Elf niemanden trifft und ausplaudert was er erlebt hat. Ach wenn schon. Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal meinen Namen und aus welchem Haus ich komme, darauf hat er sicher auch nicht geachtet.

Etwas erleichtert durch diese Gedanken schleppte ich mich schon einmal in Richtung Kerker. Dort angekommen pflanzte ich mich möglichst nach hinten. Ich hatte Hunger und keine Lust auf diese Tortur am frühen Morgen. So glänzte ich auch den Rest des Vormittags durch geistige Abwesenheit.Wenigstens hatten wir keine Fächer in denen das allzu sehr aufgefallen wäre.

Durch das Mittagessen bestärkt startete ich dann erfrischt in den zweiten Teil des Tages. Nach dem Unterricht beschloss ich in die Bibliothek zu wandern und dort die Sachen noch mal aufzuarbeiten. Ich setzte mich auf meinen gewohnten Platz und schaute mich um. Fast keine Menschenseele war hier.

Irgendwie kamen die Gedanken vom Vormittag wieder hoch und ich wurde unruhig. Was, wenn der Hauselfe doch irgendwie plaudern konnte? Natürlich wäre es kein Weltuntergang, allerdings hatte ich keine große Lust dazu meinem ganzen Haus eine Rechtfertigung zu geben wieso ich dem kleinen eine Gefälligkeit getan habe. Also beschloss ich noch einmal die Küche aufzusuchen.

So im schlendern hob ich den Kopf und sah Snape & Dumbeldore auf mich zu kommen. Snape beachtete mich nicht aber sprach automatisch mit gedämpfter, so das ich nichts hören konnte. Doch Dumbeldore.. er blickte mich an, er lächelte und er wusste.

Es war mir als würde er direkt in mich hinein sehen aber trotzdem lächelte er... Ich konnte meinen Blick erst wieder lösen als er fast an mir vorbei war und senkte hastig den Kopf zu Boden. Das verlangen mich noch einmal umzudrehen war gigantisch aber ich widerstand.

2.3

Ich öffnete die geheime Tür hinter dem Porträt zur Küche und trat ein. Sofort kamen ein duzend Hauselfen auf mich zugestürmt und begrüßten mich freudestrahlend. Offenbar hatten sie nicht oft Besuch hier unten. Hinter allen stand ein Elf der anders war. Er hatte keine Lumpen, sondern richtige Kleidung an, dreckig, klar, aber es war Kleidung und sie passte nicht zueinander, schon bei den grausigen Socken angefangen.

„Hallo Miss" lächelte er „kommen sie doch rein."

Ich ging auf ihn zu und kniete mich in seine Augenhöhe.

„Hi, und wer bist du?"

„Ich heiße Dobby Miss, Dobby der Hauself. Und sie Miss?"er tippelte Aufgeregt von einem auf den anderen Fuß. Ich überlegte kurz.

„ Ich bin Sally-Ann Perks. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Dobby."Ich nahm seine Hand und schüttelte sie, wobei er auch etwas vibrierte.

„Wenn euch jemand nach mir fragt, ich war nie hier. Okay?"

„Natürlich Miss. Wir bewahren immer alle Geheimnisse"

„Gut. Kannst du mir sagen wo ich Toadie finden kann? Ich habe ihn heute Morgen her gebracht als er sich verlaufen hatte und wollte fragen wie es ihm geht."

Dobbys Augen erhellten sich und er wirkte noch glücklicher.

„Sie sind die Miss die den armen Toadie aus dem dunklen Kerker gerettet hat! Oh wir danken ihnen so Miss. Das war so großzügig von ihnen."

„Schon gut. Passt schon. Und wo ist er?"

Eine der Elfen rannte weg und kam ein paar Sekunden später wieder, mit Toadie im Schlepptau. Er lächelte schüchtern. Dobby brach das Schweigen.

„Komm sie! Setzen sie sich Miss. Und alle anderen: An die Arbeit. Noch viel zu tun für das Abendessen!"so gingen sie alle wieder von dannen und ich kam mir nicht mehr so beengt vor.

Ich unterhielt mich noch ein bisschen mit den beiden und erfuhr so einiges über Dobby, Toadie und die Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Es war sehr interessant und doch ziemlich enttäuschend wie Zauberer immer noch mit ihren Elfen umgehen. Nach gut einer Stunde verabschiedete ich mir. Bald würde es auch essen geben.

Ich machte die Tür mich in Richtung Toadie blickend verabschiedend und als ich gerade heraustreten wollte rempelte ich fast gegen eine fassungslos schauende Hermine Granger...

* * *

Perks, Sally-Anne:

iIch habe mir überlegt ihr keine richtige Gestalt durch Beschreibungen zu geben.

Jeder soll für sich selbst entscheiden wie die aussieht, die Hermine Grangers Herz und Verstand eroberte. ;-)/i

Natürlich gehören alle Figuren der Autorin usw. usf.

R&R pleaz!

Hoffe es ist euch nicht zu langweilig mit der ganzen Vorgeschichte. Aber irgendwie wird es immer mehr als ich vorhabe. '


	4. Kapitel 3 Von Verlangen und Süßigkeiten

# Kapitel 3 #

- Von Verlangen und Süßigkeiten -

3.1

Schon wieder dieser Blick. Doch dieses mal...

„Was treibst du hier?"

Was sollte ich darauf antworten?

„Süßigkeiten holen. Was sonst?"Eine dumme Antwort. Eine sehr dumme Antwort...

Ohne eine Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten drängte ich mich an ihr vorbei und eilte schnellen Schrittes den Gang hinunter. Hinter mir hörte ich freudige Begrüßungen für die eben angekommene die rasch leiser wurden bis sie ganz verebbt waren.

Mein Herz schlug schnell. Erwischt. Von ihr. Verdammt. Was nun? Hoffentlich plauderten die kleinen Biester wirklich nicht, wie verabredet. Ich eilte in die große Halle wo sich mittlerweile fast alle eingefunden hatten und nahm platz. Das Abendessen beruhigte meine Nerven wieder etwas und ich lenkte mich durch die Gerüchte die mal wieder kursierten ab. Dabei viel mir ein das ich meinen Aufsatz für Verwandlungen ganz vergessen hatte. Morgen war Abgabetermin.

Schnell verabschiedete ich mich, holte meine Unterlagen du ging zum zweiten male an diesem Tag in die Bibliothek. Wenigstens war das Thema halbwegs interessant und der Aufsatz war relativ schnell erledigt. Nach einer weiteren Weile hatte ich auch alles vom Vormittag noch einmal aufgearbeitet und beschloss endlich schlafen zu gehen.

Vor der Tür wurde ich allerdings aufgehalten.

3.2

„Wieso warst du wirklich vorhin in der Küche?"Hermine Granger blickte mich ernst und misstrauisch an. Ich legte meinen Kopf etwas schief und antwortete genau so ernst.

„Habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt."

„Du hattest aber keine Süßigkeiten bei dir als du gingst..."ein triumphierender Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte mich in die Ecke gedrängt. Und nun? Ich schwieg.

„Jedenfalls... falls du dich nur an den armen Hauselfen abregieren wolltest. Lass das. Sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Erst schaute ich sie entgeistert an, dann lächelte ich. Sie hatte wohl doch ihre Leidenschaft für Feindseeligkeiten. „Soso. Bekomme ich das?"

„Dir sollte mal jemand Manieren beibringen!"blaffte sie mich an.

„Und das willst du tun?"Ich lachte kurz spöttisch auf.

„Verdammt. Sei nicht so überheblich, so langsam reicht's mir mit euch Slytherin-Idiotenpack!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei, bog in einen kleinen ausgestorbenen Flur ein und dachte damit hätte sich die Sache erledigt.

„WARTE!"

Reflexartig drehte ich mich um. Da stand sie, mit erhobenem Zauberstab und forderte mich mit einer Handbewegung auf es ihr gleich zu tun. Natürlich. Da hatte ich auch riesige Lust zu... na gut. Ich erhob den meinen und schnell gingen wir beide zum Angriff über, gleichzeitig riefen wir „Expelliarmus". Wir entwaffneten uns gegenseitig. Ob ihr Handgelenk genau so weh tat wie meines?

Jetzt blieb keine Zeit zu überlegen, ich wollte das beenden. Wie in Trance schritt ich auf sie zu während sie sich nach ihrem Zauberstab umsah, griff sie blitzschnell an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Wand.

Ich konnte ihren schnellen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen.Eigentlich wollte ich sie verbal zusammenstauchen aber im Moment war ich zu nichts weiter fähig als ihr in die Augen zu sehen...

Tiefe dunkle Augen, voller kindlicher Naivität.Ihre Lippen waren wohl geformt, nahezu perfekt. Wie weich sie wohl waren? Ihre Lippen? Was machte ich denn da.

Sie schien genauso verwirrt zu schauen wie ich. Ich ließ von ihr ab, drehte mich um, fuhr mir kurz mit der Hand über's Gesicht und bewegte mich auf meinen Zauberstab zu. Als ich ihn aufhob und in die Tasche steckte drehte ich mich noch einmal zu ihr um. Sie stand immer noch an der Wand, regungslos und starrte mich an. Schneller als jemals zuvor eilte ich davon, rannte aber nicht.

Verdammt.

Ich weiß ja das Frauen mich schon immer mehr in ihren Bann zogen als Männer und habe es mittlerweile auch Akzeptiert, aber das hier? So was kann und darf nicht mehr vorkommen...

3.3

Eine unruhige Nacht lag hinter mir. Immer wenn ich die Augen schloss sah ich sie direkt vor mir. Eine kleine Verträumtheit, resultierend aus der erhitzten Situation. Irgendwie schaffte ich es den gestrigen Abend in mein Unterbewusstsein zu verbannen.Es war Wochenende und ein Besuch in Hogsmade war angesagt.

Beim Frühstück kam meine Eule – Solaris – mit einem Päckchen meiner Eltern. Ein kurzer zuckersüßer Brief meiner Mutter und Geld. Sie übertrieben es immer. Schimpft mich Einzelkind.

Tja, meine Eltern. Was kann man groß dazu Sagen.Reinblüter mit einer gesunden Einstellung. Mein Vater meinte immer, niemand sollte daran gemessen werden woher er kommt, sondern daran wie er ist und was er tut. Sie verstanden damals nicht wie der sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin stecken konnte. Genauso wenig wie ich, aber wie gesagt: Im Grunde war es mir egal.

Jedenfalls, standen wir wenig später auch schon in Hogsmade. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle wie sie die Köpfe zusammen steckten und grinste. Nach einigen Besorgungen und einem Butterbier in der Taverne eiste ich mich los und schlenderte alleine ein bisschen durch die Straßen, bis ich am Ende der Stadt stand. Setzte mich auf ein Mäuerchen, blickte gen Himmel und genoss die Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut. Zugegeben, bei dem eisigen Wind brachte das nicht viel, aber die Vorstellung wärmte eine schon.

Du Ruhe wurde von schallendem Gelächter gestört. Da war sie wieder, meine Neugierde. Ich ging auf eine kleine Seitengasse zu und spähte um die Ecke.

„Niemals! Ihr verdammten Kleinkinder, fällt euch nichts besseres ein." Malfoy und Gefolge standen dicht gedrängt vor... tja, wer stand da wohl. Hermine Granger.

„Entweder du hängst dir jetzt dieses Schild um oder Snape erwischt ich rein zufällig bei deinen Nächtlichen ausflügen. Wie schon gesagt, du hast die Wahl."Und wieder lachte er triumphierend.

„Ihr verdammten Bastarde!"

Was stand wohl auf dem Schild? Drei gegen Einen, das war schon recht unfair und irgendwie flammte in mir der Beschützerinstinkt auf. Nur, was sollte ich tun und auf welche Art würde sie mich umbringen das ich nicht verrate das ich sie gerettet habe. Na ja, mal sehen...

Ich trat um die Ecke.

3.4

„Hey, Malfoy. Stör ich gerade?"Alle vier sahen verdutzt in meine Richtung.

„Nein, wie kommst du darauf Perks. Ich hatte nur gerade eine nette Unterhaltung mit diesem Schlammblut."Er lachte wieder. Ich sah zu ihr rüber und erkannte ein glitzern in ihren Augen. Tränen?

„Nun ja, die Schulsprecher haben nach dir und Parkinson verlangt. Irgendwas wegen dem Fest an Halloween. Ich hab gemeint ich guck mal ob ich dich finde. Soll ich ihnen sagen das du gerade Verhindert bist?"jetzt kam es darauf an. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie er reagieren würde.

Er überlegte kurz.

„... Nein. Ich muss sowieso noch was mit denen bereden. Crabbe, Goyle, na kommt schon." Alle grinsten Hermine noch einmal bedrohlich an und kamen auf mich zu, liefen an mir vorbei und ich wartete mit Erleichterung bis sie außer Sichtweite waren. Ich fragte zögerlich: „Alles in Ordnung?"blöde Frage.

„Blöde Frage." Sprach sie halb flüsternd.

„Tut mir leid das ich mich eingemischt habe. Aber die Situation war schon etwas unfair und so eine Forderung weit unter deinem Niveau."Was redete ich denn da?

„Was redest du denn da?"ihr verwirrter Blick wandelte sich aber sogleich in Wut „Was geht dich das an? Das hätte ich schon alleine hin bekommen!"

Wieder konnte ich mir mein grinsen über solch eine Aussage nicht verkneifen.

„Jaha. Klar."

Damit war die Sache hoffentlich diesmal gegessen. Schon fast am Ende der Gasse angekommen hörte ich ein altbekanntes...

„Warte!"

Diesmal jedoch eher drucksend. Ich drehte mich um.

„Willst du dich schon wieder mit mir duellieren... ich hab wirklich keine Lust mehr darauf immer..."

„Es... leid..." leise Worte drangen aus ihrem Mund.

„Ähm... wie bitte? Ich habe dich akustisch nicht verstanden."Unbewusst schritt ich auf sie zu.

„Es... tut mir leid, ok?"

„Was tut dir leid?" unfassbar, diese Worte, aus ihrem Mund.

„Gestern Abend." Sie schüttelte kurz unwirsch ihre braune Lockenmähne.

„Ich hab mich noch einmal mit Dobby unterhalten und alles aus ihm rausquetschen können..."

Oh je!

„... ich wusste ja nicht... Hättest du doch gleich sagen können!"warf sie mir vor.

„Und dann? Wär ich dann auf einmal ein netter Slytherin-Abschaum für dich gewesen? Eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht du wärst nicht so angefüllt mit Vorurteilen, seid wir zusammengerempelt sind, wie der Rest dieser Hütte. Jedenfalls dachte ich du wärst intelligent genug dazu mich einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber nein, irgendwie läufst du mir immer wieder über den Weg und..."

„Was kann ich denn dafür. Gestern Abend das war beabsichtig, ja ok aber..."

„Nichts! Ist ja schon gut. Ich will einfach nur... ach lass gut sein. Passt schon!"

Und wieder ließ ich sie total verwirrt zurück. In mir brannte es. Das Verlangen mich einmal ganz normal mit ihr unterhalten zu können nahm immer mehr Besitz von mir...

* * *

Perks, Sally-Anne:

iIch habe mir überlegt ihr keine richtige Gestalt durch Beschreibungen zu geben.

Jeder soll für sich selbst entscheiden wie die aussieht, die Hermine Grangers Herz und Verstand eroberte. ;-)/i

Natürlich gehören alle Figuren der Autorin usw. usf.

R&R pleaz!


	5. Kapitel 4 Von Verwirrung und Schwäche

# Kapitel 4 #

- Von Verwirrung und Schwäche -

4.1

Inzwischen war fast eine Woche vergangen und ich war absolut aus meinem sonstigen Gewohnheitsablauf heraus gerissen. Ich bekam einfach nicht mehr die Kurve. Es war nicht so, das dadurch meine Noten litten, nein es war eher eine Innere Unruhe die mich herum trieb, Nachts wach hielt und Tagsüber fast schlafen ließ.

Ich schin in den Stillstand gekommen zu sein. Mein Elan war Weg... gone with the wind, wie man so schön sagt. Die Vorbereitungen für das Fest zu Halloween hingegen liefen auf hochtouren, die Gerüchteküche brodelte mehr denn je und mir kam zu Ohren das Malfoy etwas großen geplant hatte das Harry Potters ansehen „... garantiert vernichten wird, sag ich dir! Das wird absolut-hyper-genial!"

„Und was genau ist denn diese so ‚absolut-hyper-geniale' Sache nun?"

„Nun.. öhm..."

„Ach Parkinson. Komm wenn du bessere Infos hast."Eigentlich meinte ich es nicht wirklich böse, normalerweise jedoch bin ich über so gut wie alles was in Hogwarts passiert schon im vorraus – bei spontanen Sachen auch erst im nachhinein – informiert. Und es fuchste mich schon etwas das ich diesmal genauso viel bzw. wenig wusste wie die anderen.

Auf alle Fälle war mir gar nicht zu feiern zumute, aber dank Malfoy könnte es doch noch belustigend werden.Als es Zeit war sich zur Ruhe zu begeben, begab ich mich dorthin wo ich mich seid fast einer Woche jeden Abend zurück ziehe. Den Garten. Eilig huschte ich durch die Gänge und erregte gekonnt weniger als keine Aufmerksamkeit. Wie schon einmal erwähnt, man muss sich nur gut genug informieren.

Auf meiner Lieblingsbank niedergelassen schloss ich die Augen und meine Gedanken flossen davon. Formten sich neu und drehten sich wie die letzten Tage immer wieder im Kreis...

4.2

Dieser Zwischenfall in Hogsmade, er machte mir zugegebender Maßen doch mehr zu schaffen als ich dachte...

Nicht nur das mein restliches Jahr hier die reinste Hölle werden würde wenn sie auspackte, nein, sie musste sich auch noch bei mir entschuldigen. Gleichgültigkeit okay, Hass okay, aber Interesse? So saß ich in der Anlage und hörte den nervigen Grillen zu während ich versuchte mir einzureden das die letzten Tage nie passiert waren. So langsam aber sicher würde ich verrückt werden wenn ich weiter darüber nachdachte. Mittlerweile war ich auf dem Weg runter zum See. Die Nachtluft tat gut.

Unten angekommen setzte ich mich ins weiche Gras. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleines pubertierendes Mädchen das versucht eine Valentinskarte an die heimliche Liebe in der fünften Klasse zu schreiben. Ich sollte Hermine Granger wohl einfach mal beiseite nehmen sie böse anstarren und ihr einbläuen das ich eine kleine Persönlichkeitsstörung aussitze die sich darin zeigt das ich nett zu allen und jedem bin, sich das aber in genau einer Woche wieder legen wird und wenn sie mir dann über den Weg laufen würde... oder, so ähnlich jedenfalls.

Wie wäre es mit ‚Hey, die Rettungsaktion solltest du nicht so auffassen wie einen Wohlgefallen. Ich fand das nur Unfair, nichts weiter. Du interessierst mich kein Stück und ich mag dich nie wieder sehn, also sieh zu das du mir den Rest der Schulzeit aus dem Weg gehst!'

Ja, das wäre eine gute Variante, genau so wie all die anderen Varianten aus den letzten Nächten. Noch ein bisschen daran rumfeilen dann passt das schon und...

„Hi..."

Triebhaft zuckte ich zusammen. Wer mochte noch des Nachts draußen im Gelände herumschleichen? Ich schaute mich nicht um und dann trat eine zierliche Gestalt in mein Blickfeld.

„Ähm... störe ich?"

„Passt schon."Wie oft hatte meine Mutter versucht mir diese völlig unangebrachte Antwort auszutreiben. Aber irgendwie, ich mag sie einfach und wollte sie beibehalten. Mit einem Sprung stand ich auf meinen Hinterläufen und wendete mich ihr zu.

„Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden."Begann sie und fuhr sich durch die Haare um sie aus dem Gesicht zu streifen, so dass das Mondlicht von der Seite ihr zartes Gesicht in einen silbrigen Glanz tauchte.

„Nun gut. Dann schieß mal los."

„Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, vielleicht, nein, ganz sicher hatte ich Vorurteile."

„Das macht nichts. Die waren auch berechtigt. So nett wie du mich kennen gelernt hast bin ich eigentlich gar nicht. Im Prinzip halte ich von dir nichts, das wäre nur kein fairer Kampf gewesen und auf so was steh ich nicht. Also, lass gut sein."

Ihre Augen wurden bei jedem Wort größer und da ich mich gerade so in Schwung geredet hatte, endete ich hier nicht wie geplant sondern musste noch überflüssiges hinzuerfinden. Heute ist mir klar wieso ich das getan hatte. So konnte ich sie am besten von mir fern halten.

„Nicht das ich von Malfoy mehr halte, aber er ist in jedem Fall ein besserer Umgang als ein elendes Schlammblut..."

Klatsch!

Die hatte gesessen. Meine rechte Gesichtshälfte schmerzte unangenehm und Wut kochte in mir hoch. Meine Angriffslust meldete sich. Ich hob die Hand und diese landete direkt ebenso klatschend auf Hermine Grangers linker Wange.

Als sie den Kopf wieder hob und mich ansah bemerkte ich abermals wie ihre rechte Hand ausholte. Doch dieses mal hielt ich sie fest, drückte ihren Arm nach unten und verdrehte ihn leicht, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, so dass uns nur noch Millimeter trennten. Sie war etwas kleiner als ich und so musste ich den Kopf etwas gesenkt halten um sie ansehen zu können.

Ihr leicht geöffneter Mund bebte erregt und ihr bestürzter Blick traf den meinen. So standen wir da und schauten uns an. Dieses mal hatte ich nicht den Eindruck das sie durch mich hindurch sah, sondern direkt in mich hinein. Ihr Atem intensivierte sich zunehmest und ihre Lippen versuchten Worte zu formen.

Einige Wohl unendliche Sekunden beobachtete ich diesen misslingenden Versuch, jetzt hielten ihre Lippen plötzlich inne und ihre Augen wanderten hinunter zu den meinen, dann trafen sich unsere Blicke wieder. Jetzt lag ein anderer, fragender, Ausdruck in ihren Augen und ich spürte wie sich ihr Körper gegen den meinen schmiegte.

In mir stieg eine unerwartete Wärme auf und entflammte mein ganzes Selbst. Ich wollte sie von mir stoßen, verhindern was gleich passieren würde und die dadurch bedrohlichen Folgen verhindern, die der nächste Schritt mit sich bringen würde, aber ich konnte nicht. So stand ich da, hilflos und ihrem Bann ergeben. Zu schwach um das Ruder noch einmal rum zu reißen.

Auf meiner Haut fühlte ich den Stoff meiner Kleidung intensiver, an jener stelle an der sie ihren Arm langsam um meine Taille legte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, schloss langsam die Augen und ihre Lippen berührten geräuschlos meine Wange.

Der Wind streichelte die Blätter, das Wasser lag ruhig im See und nur der Mond schaute uns zu, wie wir da standen um einen großen Fehler zu begehen. Ich sog ihren süßen Geruch in mich hinein und versuchte ihn zu halten. Wie ihre Lippen wohl schmeckten?

Die Luft um uns war zum zerreißen gespannt und ihr Mund bewegte sich zögernd in Richtung des meinigen. Ich ließ es geschehen und schloss die Augen. Als ihre anmutigen, keuschen Lippen die meinen Trafen implodierte ich und küsste sie zurück, ließ ihren Arm los und umfasste ihren Körper, presste sie noch enger an mich. Eine halbe Ewigkeit standen wir so im fahlen Licht der Welt. Dann wurden unsere küsse stürmischer, fast zügellos glitten wir hinab ins Seelenreich des anderen und ich fand was ich schon so lange gesucht hatte...

Ein Rascheln durchbrach unerwartet die Stille und wir ließen erschrocken von einander ab.

„Mrs. Norris..."hörte ich Hermine bedrohlich flüstern und sah wie sie auf einen nahegelegenen Busch zeigte. „Schnell hoch ins Schloss, wen Filch uns erwischt sind wir erledigt."

Ich folgte ihr ohne ein Wort zu sagen, beobachtete sie wie sie vor mir her hastete. Im Schloss angekommen hielten wir inne und Hermine schaute nervös die Treppe hinauf und wieder zu mir. Ich wollte sie nicht gehen lassen, um alles in der Welt wollte ich heute Nacht mit ihr zusammen sein...

„Geh." flüsterte ich ihr zu, daraufhin rannte sie los und ich hastete in Richtung meines Schlafsaals...

* * *

Tja, ich hoffe auch dieser Teil hat euch gefallen.

Ich fand es zumindest ziemlich schwer eine geeignete erste Kuss-Situation herbei zu zaubern. Aber dann entschied ich mich doch für die Ausnahmesituation


	6. Kapitel 5 Von Heimlichkeiten und Kerzen...

# Kapitel 5 #

- Von Heimlichkeiten und Kerzenschein -

5.1

Der nächste Morgen zog sich bis zum Frühstück zäh wie Kaugummi. Mit halb geöffneten Augen schmatzte ich missbilligend als mich meine Zimmergenossin weckte. Sie versuchte wirklich nett zu sein, allerdings war für diesen Morgen nichts nett genug. Krampfhaft versuchte ich die Lieder offen zu halten, denn jedes mal wenn ich sie schloss sah ich Hermine vor mir und mein Körper glich einem Hochspannungsmast. Ich bereue die gestrige Nacht nicht. Ich habe mich ins geheim danach gesehnt doch hätte ich nie gedacht das Hermine den ersten Schritt tat.

Hermine...

Plötzlich klang dieser Name wie Musik in meinen Ohren und hallte wie ein Echo in meinem Kopf, immer wieder. Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Stimmen im Kopf. Die, von Menschen aus der psychologischen Betreuung oder die von Verliebten – wenn man jetzt einmal all die Zauber und Geschöpfe weglässt die es vermögen Stimmen in deinen Kopf zu zaubern.

Diese ersten zarten Erfahrungen miteinander, jeder der das schon einmal erlebt hat, der kann mir sicher nachfühlen, binden sich in Ewigkeit an das Selbst, prägen uns und den weiteren verlauf der Beziehung. Der erste Kuss, das erste Mal, je intensiver man es gemeinsam erlebt und je mehr man sich liebt, desto länger kann man es immer und immer wieder erleben, wenn man die Augen schließt.So war das.

In der großen Halle musste ich mich gezwungener Maßen gegenüber von Malfoy setzen, ich war ziemlich spät und fast alle Plätze waren schon besetzt. Von hier hatte ich einen guten Blick auf den Tisch der Gryffindors und.... Potter. Natürlichkonnten einem dazu Malfoys arme Witze über den eben genannten nicht entgehen. Was mich allerdings mehr interessierte... wo war Hermine?

Normal saß sie doch immer gegenüber von dem Wunderkind und dem roten Hampelmann. Die Speisen wurden Aufgetragen und es war immer noch keine Spur von ihr zu sehen. Mein Magen beschwerte sich da ich immer noch nichts angerührt hatte und ich leistete ihm lieber nicht noch länger Widerstand.

Eine viertel Stunde später erblickte ich dann die zierliche Gestalt von gestern Nacht. Ich beobachtete sie, wie sie zu ihrem Platz ging und vielen Gryffindors freundlich zulächelte und winkte. Wenn ich ihr doch nur auch winken könnte...

Doch das war nicht nötig. Als sie sich hinsetzte Blickte sie in Richtung unseres Tisches und... sie suchte mich. Einen Augenblick blieb die Zeit stehen, jedenfalls wünschte ich es mir sehnlichst als ich sah, dass sie auch mich anlächelte. Zwar nur kurz, aber lang genug um die Hoffnung in mir zu entfachen heute ein weiteres mal mit ihr unten am See stehen zu können...

„Perks, was grinst du denn so dümmlich? Haste irgendwas widerwärtiges ausgeheckt? Lass es mich wissen, ich will unbedingt mit machen!" ein nettes Angebot von Dracos Seite.

„Danke Malfoy, ein andermal. Das muss ich allein erledigen."

„Tja, Schade. Kann man aber nichts machen"

Da fiel mir schlagartig wieder das Fest ein. „Aber sag mal, erzähl DU mir mal was du übermorgen Abend vor hast. Du kennst mich doch, und wenn du es mir nicht erzählst finde ich es eben anders raus."

„Na, das wollen wir mal sehen. Ich rede nicht, sondern lasse Taten walten."

Was ja wirklich ungewöhnlich für ihn war. Aber er ließ nichts aus sich heraus pressen, während des ganzen Frühstücks grinste er nur vielwissend. Vielleicht gab es ja auch einen anderen Weg...

5.2

Zaubertränke war die letzte Doppelstunde für heute. Ich hatte Hermine den ganze Tag nicht mehr gesehen. Der Raum füllte sich langsam und unverhofft lag ein kleiner Zettel vor meiner Nase und ihr süßlicher Geruch wehte an mir vorbei. Schnell steckte ich ihn in die Tasche. Es interessierte mich brennend was darauf stand doch jetzt war ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt um ihn zu lesen.

Snape betrat den Raum und sofort wurde es still. Er erklärte uns den heutigen Zaubertrank und sofort mussten wir uns an die Arbeit machen. Die meisten Slytherins amüsierten sich köstlich über seine üblichen Sticheleinen gegen Potter, ich empfand das von Anfang an eher als unreifes Gezeter doch jetzt ging er mir nur noch auf die Nerven. Ich blickte die ganze Zeit über kein einziges mal zum Tisch an dem er und seine Freunde saßen, zwang mich dazu und musste fast meine ganze Konzentration darauf verwenden so dass dieser Zaubertrank mehr schlecht als recht gelang, aber wenigstens gelang er. Am Ende der Stunde verschwand ich gleich in die Bibliothek. Mein abgelegener Platz, von dem ich alles gut beobachten konnte kam mir heute gerade recht.

Ich packte unauffällig den Zettel aus, faltete ihn vor mir auf und legte ihn in das aufgeschlagene Buch vor mir.

_Sam..._

Woher wusste sie das mich alle so nennen? Sally-Ann war vielen zu förmlich und irgendwann in der zweiten Klasse wurde daraus einmal Sam... da San sich doch etwas komisch anhörte.

_Wie viele Stunden habe ich heute Nacht wach gelegen und über das geschehene Nachgedacht. Ich bin zerstreut und befürchte das schlimmste. Ich weiß nicht wie es weiter gehen soll, aber so können wir das nicht stehen lassen. Würdest du dich heute Nacht noch einmal mit mir treffen? Bitte. __Lass uns miteinander Reden um das ganze aus der Welt zu schaffen._

Aus der Welt schaffen? War es doch nur die verwirrende Situation die sie dazu gebracht hat?

_Wenn dir was an einer Aussprache liegt, treff mich heute Nacht im dritten Stock vor dem Bild das niemals schläft._

Das war's auch schon.

Das Bild das niemals schläft? Wo sollte den das sein?

Außerdem war es sehr gefährlich Nachts im Schloss herum zu spazieren. Ich machte mir nichts vor. Ich hatte Angst verletzt zu werden, was erwartete mich da? Angefüllt mit Unruhe erledigte ich meine Hausarbeiten und ging dann zum Abendessen. Wieso hatte sie heute morgen gelächelt? Dieses mal setzte ich mich mit dem Rücken zum Gryffindortisch, ich hatte keine große Lust sie zu sehen. Verständlich, oder?

5.3

Die Minuten zogen sich hin als hätte jemand einen Fluch auf mich geworfen. Ich wälzte mich hin und her, alle anderen schliefen schon längst. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Ich stand auf und zog mich möglichst geräuschlos an und ging in den Gemeinschafsraum. Er war Leer und Snape sollte seinen Rundgang mittlerweile Beendet haben. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte nur noch spärlich, es war etwas kühl.

Im Gang vor dem Raum angekommen setzte ich mich in Bewegung Richtung Haupttreppe, blieb stehen und entschloss mich doch einen der Geheimgänge zu nehmen. Im dritten Stock angekommen bog ich um eine Ecke... Peeves. Er machte sich gerade an einer Statue zu schaffen als auch schon das gekreische von Filch in hörbare Nähe rückte. Ich verzog mich zurück in den Schatten.

„Peeves du elender Sohn einer Hure! Heute Nacht erwische ich dich, dann kannst du was erleben!"Filch und Mrs. Norris hasteten an mir vorbei und jagten den gackernden Geist. Offensichtlich flüchtete er in einen der unteren Stöcke. Na, dann wird unser Hausmeister noch einige Zeit beschäftigt sein, danach ging er nämlich immer seiner Angewohnheit nach, seine beschlagnahmten „Schätze" zu kontrollieren. Könnte ja sein das in der Zwischenzeit jemand etwas gestohlen hatte.

So trabte ich die Gänge entlang und suchte verzweifelt nach _dem Bild das niemals schläft_.

Abrupt blieb ich stehen. Da war es. Ein einfaches Bild, das einem im vorbeigehen nicht weiter auffallen würde. Jedenfalls hatte ich es noch nie gesehen. Eine Frau die rannte. Sie rannte und rannte und schien ihr ziel niemals zu erreichen. Ansprechbar war sie schon gar nicht. Etwas hoffnungsloses überkam mich und ich hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Eine Tür ging auf und ich dachte: jetzt ist alles vorbei!

5.4

Doch da stand Hermine und bedeutete mir ihr zu folgen. Ich gehorchte Wortlos und betrat ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Nur eine Kerze durchbrach die Dunkelheit. War diese Tür schon vorher da?

„Hier wird uns niemand finden können, ich habe vorgesorgt."

Ihr Gesicht erstrahlte wieder, von der Kerze erhellt, in vielen wunderschönen Facetten. Dieses mal war es ein warmes Licht das sie um so begehrenswerter für mich machte.Ich kratzte all meine Vernunft zusammen um das ganze sachlich, ohne Gefühl betrachten zu können.

„Okay, also?"

Sie schaute mich irritiert an, dann festigte sich ihr Blick. „Sollten wir gestern Abend nicht einfach vergessen?"

Als ich nichts antwortete für sie fort und lief nervös im Zimmer auf und ab. „Weißt du... ich... das war dumm von mir und hat uns nur Scherereien beschert. Lassen wir's dabei und fertig. Du vergisst, es ich vergesse es und wir machen weiter wie bisher."

„Wie du meinst. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"Ein hallender Stich durchzog meinen Oberkörper, nach diesen Worten wollte ich nur noch raus hier.

„Ich... willst du mir gar nicht sagen wie du darüber denkst? Ich meine... hast du es schon vergessen oder wie kannst du so schnell damit abschließen?"Sie lächelte gezwungen.

„Nein, habe ich nicht, und ich werde es auch nie vergessen."

„Ach ja, und wie stellst du dir das vor? Heimliche Treffen zum knutschen und dann wieder Goodbye bis zur nächsten Nacht? Was soll das denn sein? Wie soll das denn werden?"sie runzelte die Stirn und sah mich mit einem du-weißt-das-ich-recht-habe Blick an.

Sie hatte ja auch recht. Und ich hatte keine Antwort. „Zugegeben, ich beobachte dich schon länger, ich habe mich für dich interessiert. Aber ich... meine Güte... ich wollte nie mehr als mich mit dir zu unterhalten, da ich dachte du und ich... irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das wir auf unergründliche Weise miteinander harmonierten."Nachdem sie ihre letzte Runde beendet hatte blieb sie vor mir stehen.

„Das sagst du mir jetzt einfach so und erwartest dann das ich dir zustimme und sage: Schwamm drüber, war einfach nur ein netter Abend?"

„Ja, das erwarte ich."

„Zicke" murmelte ich vor mich hin.

„Ja, danke, das hab ich gehört!"Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und blickte mich finster an

„Ist doch wahr!"Ich starrte ebenso Finster zurück.

Dann musste ich lächeln, die Situation war zu komisch. Ihr ging es genau so.

„Wir hören uns jetzt schon an wie ein altes Pärchen."Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah so unglaublich attraktiv aus wie gestern.

Ich atmete Tief ein, nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, ging in Angriffsstellung und sprach: „Dann sollten wir auch das tun was Pärchen so machen..."

Sie konnte mir nur noch einen verdatterten Blick zuwerfen, dann hatte ich sie auch schon umarmt und in einen berauschenden Kuss verwickelt. Wieder zerbrach die zuvor ausgebaute Spannung wie Glas und wir ließen uns fallen.Ich ermöglichte ihr Luft zu holen und drehte sie sanft, so das sie mit ihrem Rücken zu mir stand, dann strich ich ihre Haare zur Seite und küsste zärtlich ihren Nacken.

Ein leises „Mhm..."entfuhr ihren Lippen. Meine Hand glitt unter ihre Uniform und ich streichelte sanft über ihren Bauch. Sie drehte sich wieder herum und wir schauten uns begierig an. Wir küssten uns noch lange und stürmisch.

Dann öffnete sie Langsam die Knöpfe meines Hemdes und blickte mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an....

* * *

So, das war Kapitel 5

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich musste hier aufhören, da das nächste Kapitel ein reines Adult-Kapitel wird. Also ich versuche jedenfalls mal eines zu schreiben. Ich dachte mir, wer so was nicht lesen mag oder noch nicht alt genug dafür ist, verpasst so auch nichts von der Story. ))

Einmal eine Frage für die sich damit auskennen.. darf ich HIER das Adult-Kapitel einfügen????

Liebe Grüße,

searching... in progress...


End file.
